


A Birth Story

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, for:scolastik, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy never imagined her life this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birth Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scolastik on livejournal for house_stocking.

"Lisa, do you even know the legal barriers would be for us to adopt?"

Silent on the sofa, Lisa looks as determined as she does when she asks Stacy to pull off a malpractice miracle.

"This isn't saving Greg from his own idiocy!" Stacy insists. "You're talking about changing the law."

Lisa's lips press together. "Don't talk to me about the law," she says. "Adoption isn't the only answer."

Stacy covers her face with a hand. "Please don't tell me to ask Greg to donate," she says, trying desperately to joke. "We've only _just_ stopped him from commenting every time we go to work--"

"I can get the IVF. If you want it to be House's baby, I'll even ask him. This is what I want, Stacy."

Guilt paralyzes her. A hot flush climbs her cheeks. That Lisa would go that far--

"It's not the law," Lisa says. "It's you. I want to do this with you, but I'll do it alone if I have to."

"No," Stacy says. Her life will never stop spinning. "Lisa, stay." She laughs, but it breaks in her throat. "We'll ask him together. I just know I'm going to need to see his face."


End file.
